This invention relates to a catheter primarily for use in hemodialysis and more specifically, to a hemodialysis catheter having a double lumen.
Hemodialysis is currently performed two basic ways. First, the conventional way employing two needles, one for removing the blood from the fistula or vein for processing in a dialysis machine and the other needle for returning processed blood back into the fistula or vein. In this conventional technique for hemodialysis, the two needles must be spaced apart a sufficient distance so as to prevent the cleansed blood from re-entering the blood outlet needle and returning to the dialysis machine but must be sufficiently close to each other to prevent the vein or fistula from collapsing.
A second known manner of performing hemodialysis utilizes a single needle in which blood is both extracted and returned through the same needle. However, single needle dialysis requires an intermittent occlusion machine which is capable of the cyclical operation necessitated by the single lumen needle with bi-directional flow. In addition, single needle dialysis can only operate within limited flow rates and accordingly is not suitable for all patients.
For repeated dialysis requirements, a method utilizing two long tubes of unequal length attached side by side is also known. In such a method the tubes are introduced into the femoral vein after surgery and remain there for several days during which hemodialysis is performed intermittently.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a double lumen catheter for hemodialysis capable of achieving blood flow rates comparable to the conventional two needle system while requiring only one puncture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a double lumen catheter capable of use with a conventional hemodialysis machine.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a double lumen catheter which can be easily inserted percutaneously for treatment and easily removed after each dialysis treatment.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the attached drawings.